The Yellow Thing That Changed Lives
by unknownunicorn
Summary: Sexy Poodle, Mrs. Puff, Klek, and Baba get reaped for the 104th Annual Hunger Games. This year is different however. 2 girls and 2 boys from each district will get reaped, and 4 people, no matter what district they're from, will win. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1: Sexy Poodle

Sexy Poodle's POV

My name is not really Sexy Poodle. It is something else, but no one knows. My parents died when I was just a baby so no one knew what they named me. My foster parents did not want to give me a name. They asked me to pick a name for myself. I chose the perfect name. The best name in the world. Sexy Poodle. Some people tease me because of my name but I don't get upset because I know the real reason why they tease me. Jealousy. However, I am humble and encouraging. I always tell them not to worry, and that they will find a name almost as perfect as mine one day. But I warn them, just so they know; that they cannot steal my name until the day I die. Then they can fight over my name. Usually when I tell people that they just stare at me like I'm crazy, but I know deep down inside them, they are trying to believe me. They are trying to think hard for a name almost as perfect as mine.

I am currently 24 years old. I am the only child to my foster parents so they care for me. They always scream and shout and make fun of me but I know they are doing that for my own good because deep, deep, deep down inside their hearts, I know they care for me.

" POODLE! Come down here for dinner now!" Mom shouted.

" Yes mom!" I shouted back and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen, where my dinner was laid on the table. I never ate at the dining table because Mom and Dad always thought I was too messy. They think I will ruin the tablecloth and everything. I totally agree with them.

I take my plate of dinner and sit down at the kitchen table. I have rice and some vegetables for dinner. My mom saw me staring at my food and said to me, "You are getting fat. You need to eat less." I cheerfully reply 'ok' and eat my dinner.

Once I was done, I was about to go up to my room when my dad stopped me.

"Sit. Down," He said. I sat. "Tomorrow is the reaping day for the 104th Annual Hunger Games. We hope you get chosen." He continued. I smiled and nodded. I really wanted to be chosen. I mean what could be better than having President Snow announcing my name, Sexy Poodle, in front of all the districts? It would be the best thing that ever happened. In case you didn't know, the Hunger Games is an annual tradition, when people from each district, go into an arena and try to survive. The last man, or poodle, standing is the winner. However they changed the rules recently. This year, there would be 3 winners, it doesn't matter which district they come from. Another new rule was that there would be two girls from district 14, my district, because the boys were considered 'sacred' as there were not many of them left. I was happy with this rule as it meant that I had a higher chance of getting into the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Sexy Poodle POV**

I jolted out of bed as her alarm rang. She looked out of her window and found people preparing, either to rejoice or to face tragedy. I really hoped that my family would be rejoicing today. I really really really wanted to get reaped. I prepared my clothes, a beautiful blue dress, showing just parts of my body. My arms and my ankles. it was beautiful, well at least it was to me. My friends called it old fashion and plain weird but pft. What do they know?

I hoped into the dress and ran out of the door, to the reaping area. There were already many people gathered there. They all looked sad, I don't know why. As I walk into the reaping area, I beam as I like to express all my happiness. However, some people don't appreciate it so they stare at me. I basically just do my intimidating stare back at them and they look away and talk to their friends. I have sooo much power!

The reaping is about to start! I stand up quietly, and give my best smile to the host, Joe, hoping that maybe he would pick me.

"Welcome to the 104th annual Hunger Games reaping. As you all know, we are going to select 2 girls, to compete in the Hunger Games. Our first girl is... SEXY POODLE! And our second girl is... MRS. PUFF!" Joe announced.

I was shocked and elated... Actually I wasn't shock because I knew I was good enough to get into the Hunger Games competition, but I WAS elated! I jumped for joy and shouted "IN YOUR FACE!" to anyone who stared at me. Then, I ran up the stage. The girl called "Mrs. Puff" came up the stage as well. She looked just as pleased! From her looks, she was about 13. What sort of name was Mrs. Puff anyway? That must have been the most ridiculous name in the whole of the world's history!

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I needed to have a new chapter to start at another part! (Sorry if you don't understand LOL :D ) Thanks for reading! Please Read**


End file.
